


close your eyes and i'll kiss you

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, John's soft for Paul, M/M, Paul gets cuddly and adorable when he's exhausted, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Paul McCartney, Soft John Lennon, pure fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which paul dozes off on john's shoulder in the car and john doesn't mind.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	close your eyes and i'll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a down mood today and i wanted to write some mclennon fluff, so here we go!

Paul can feel his eyes sliding shut as his head fell onto John's shoulder.

Being famous did have its perks, you get discounts everywhere, get to tour the world, and you're crazy rich. But one of the downsides was that they were sometimes woken up at dawn to get to their next touring spot. George and Ringo seemed tired, talking in quiet voices, though John didn't seem tired at all. But, his boyfriend was a morning person, unlike himself. 

"Tired?" John asked quietly, a small smirk forming on his lips, and he lifted his head off his shoulder, holding back a yawn.

"Not really," Paul retorted, though he yawned once more, feeling more tired than he had felt before. John chuckled fondly, gently pulling Paul closer to him. He sighed as he rested his head on his comfortable shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne and cigarettes. 

Paul then began to doze off again, blinking multiple times to try to keep himself awake. But John was just too comfortable, and the car was moving at a steady pace. He felt his eyes slide shut, and he adjusted his head on John's shoulder when - 

"-aul? Paul?" Ringo's voice cut through his sleepy haze, and he blinked his eyes open.

"What?" Paul slurred slightly, blinking to see George's amused face as he leaned against the car window, along with Ringo's amused one as well. 

"We just asked you something," George responded, adjusting his head on the window, sharing a look with John. He was too tired to figure out what the look was. 

"What was the question?" he asked, beginning to sit up. 

"We'll tell you when we get to the hotel," John interrupted, sending a look to the other two Beatles. Paul shrugged slightly and leaned his head back on John's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder in return, pressing a kiss to his dark hair. 

He watched as both George and Ringo nodded off against the car windows, before looking down at the boy in his arms. Paul's head was on his shoulders, blinking multiple times to fight his own exhaustion, his eyelashes fluttering. He lost the battle after about another minute, slumping against him, his breathing even and slow. John grabbed his hand and stroked his soft skin with his thumb, causing Paul's lashes to flutter twice before he fell asleep again. He buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, muttering something incoherently. 

"I know. I love you too, Paulie," John whispered, pressing a kiss to Paul's forehead, before dozing off himself, the warm weight of his boyfriend comforting him. 


End file.
